SpongeBob SquarePants
SpongeBob SquarePants is a sponge as the title character from SpongeBob SquarePants. Bio He is a yellow sponge with a white shirt, brown pants, a red tie, white socks, and black shoes. Allies Patrick (best friend), Squidward (neighbour, sometimes), Mr. Krabs, Sandy (best friend), Gary (pet), Larry, Mrs. Puff, Pearl Krabs, Plankton, Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, Stanley (cousin) *'Rivals:' Plankton, Squidward, Mrs. Puff, Pearl Krabs Enemies Plankton, Flying Dutchman, Squidward (sometimes), Dirty Bubble, Man Ray Likes Work at the Krusty Krab, Patrick, Sandy, Having fun, Squidward annoying him Dislikes: His friends sad, saw Plankton steals Krabby Patty formula, Being Name Called "Idiot Boy" Roles SpongeBob played Donkey in Tigger (Shrek), Tigger 2 (Shrek 2), Tigger the Third (Shrek the Third) and Tigger Forever After (Shrek Forever After) He is a talking donkey. SpongeBob played Peter Pan in SpongeBob Pan and Spongebob Pan He is a boy who can fly. SpongeBob played Pingu in SpongeBob (Pingu) SquarePants SpongeBob played Fish in The Elephant in The Hat (2003) (Disneystyle172 Style) He is a goldfish. SpongeBob played Wendy Testaburger in FlipreaperZ (Flipreaper He is a South Park female. SpongeBob played Pleakley in Bubbles and Conker He is a green cyclops. SpongeBob played RJ in Over The Animated Hedge He is a racoon SpongeBob played Roger Rabbit in Who Framed SpongeBob SquarePants and Spike's 31st Birthday He is a rabbit. SpongeBob played Mickey Mouse in SpongeBob and the Beanstalk He is a mouse. SpongeBob played Serena/Sailor Moon in Sailor Spongebob He is a Sailor Scout. SpongeBob played King Fergus in Brave (strongdrew941 Version) He is a king. SpongeBob played Gill in Finding Roo He is a Bigger Fish. SpongeBob played Hugo Young in Skunk and Spike He is a fat boy. SpongeBob played Yax in Classictopia, Animationtopia (Zootopia) (Spongebobandfriends Style) (Animal Style), and Zootopia (Jaclyn Bachik Style) He is a yak. SpongeBob played Woody in Classic Story He is a cowboy. SpongeBob played Sulley in NickToons, Inc., SpongeBobs, Inc., NickToons University, and SpongeBobs University SpongeBob played The Scarecrow in The Wizard of Oz (Strongdrew941 Style) He is a scarecrow. SpongeBob played the Grinch in How the Sponge Stole Christmas He is a Grinch. SpongeBob played Paul in Ryan's Ogre He is Nora's fiancé. SpongeBob played Rex in We're Back! A Classic Animal's Story He is an orange Tyrannosaurus Rex. SpongeBob played Tip in The Little Jane Jetson 2: Return to the Sea He is a penguin. SpongeBob played Bill the Lizard in Rapunzel in Wonderland He is a lizard. SpongeBob played The White Rabbit in Jane in Wonderland He is a rabbit. SpongeBob played Pinocchio in SpongeBobnocchio He is a puppet. SpongeBob Played Obi wan Kenobi in Star Wars (GumballRockz Style) He is a Jedi. Spongebob Played Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars (Animation Movie Films and TV Shows Style) He is a Jedi. SpongeBob played Banana Joe In The Amazing World of Chowder He is a banana. SpongeBob Played The Peddler In Furballaddin He is a peddler. SpongeBob Played Han Solo in Star Wars (ToonJoey34 Style) He is a Jedi. SpongeBob Played Aladdin in Spongebobladdin He is a street rat. SpongeBob Played Cassim in Gumballaddn 3: The King of Thieves SpongeBob Played Adult Simba in The Nicktoon King He is a lion. SpongeBob Played Mufasa in The Sloth King, TomandJerryFan36's The Cartoon King, The Barney King He is a lion. SpongeBob played Khalil in Noah: A MammalTales Movie He is a caterpillar. SpongeBob Played Iago in Turboladdin He is a bird. SpongeBob Played Eustance Bagge in Tom The Cowardly Cat (TomandJerryFan36 Version) He is a villain. SpongeBob played Courage in SpongeBob the Cowardly Sponge He is a dog. SpongeBob played Dodger in Ryan and Company He is a dog. SpongeBob played Cogsworth in Beauty and The Dragon & Beauty and The Dragon 2: The Enchanted Christmas (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) He is a clock. SpongeBob played Roger Rabbit in Who Framed SpongeBob SquarePants He is a rabbit. SpongeBob played Harold the Seahorse in The Little Goth Girl He is a seahorse. SpongeBob played Lumiere in Beauty and the Batman, Beauty and the Batman 2: The Enchanted Christmas, Beauty and the Batman (2017), and Beauty and the Lorax He is a candelabra. SpongeBob played Bob the Tomato and Pear in Annoying Cartoon and CartoonTales SpongeBob played Horton the Elephant in SpongeBob Hears a Muppet! He is an elephant. SpongeBob played Wreck-It Ralph in Wreck-It SpongeBob He is a video game character. SpongeBob played Buzz Lightyear in Animation Story (Spongebobandfriends Style), Toon Story (SuperWhyMovies Style), Toon Story 2 (SuperWhyMovies Style), and Toon Story 3 (SuperWhyMovies Style) He is a space ranger. SpongeBob played Po in Kung Fu Spongebob, Kung Fu Spongebob 2, and Kung Fu Spongebob 3 He is a panda. SpongeBob played Timon in The Bunny King He is a Meerkat. Spongebob played Mr. Potato Head in Cartoon Story (Austin A Style) Cartoon Story 2 (Austin A Style) and Cartoon Story 3 (Austin A Style) SpongeBob played Eddie in Sing (Disney and Sega Animal Style) He is a Sheep. SpongeBob played Larry the Cucumber in CartoonTales He is a cucumber. SpongeBob played Baloo in The Invertebrate Book, The Invertebrate Book 2, and The Invertebrate Book (2016) He is a bear. SpongeBob played Red in several Angry Heroes games SpongeBob played George in Mailbox (Arthur) SpongeBob played Flash in Animaltopia (Dragon Rockz Spoof) He is a sloth. SpongeBob played Monkey in Kung Fu Human (Trilogy) He is a monkey SpongeBob played Frog Naveen in The Princess and the Sponge He is a frog. SpongeBob Played Piglet in The Many Adventures of Michelangelo the Ninja Turtle and The Many Adventures of King Louie He is a piglet. SpongeBob played Fix-It Felix Jr. in Wreck-It Cartoon Network SpongeBob Played Blue in Jurassic World (Male or Female Style) and Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (Male or Female Style) She is a raptor. SpongeBob Played Oscar in Human Female Tale SpongeBob Played Bruno in Janerella He is a dog. SpongeBob Plays Sid in Toon Age and All Stars Age (Santiago Style) He is a bug-eyed ground sloth. SpongeBob played Dinky in The Kitten and The Puppy He is a sparrow. SpongeBob played Mailbox in Marie’s Clues (WeLoveAnimation Style) He is a mailbox. SpongeBob played Mickey Mouse in SpongeBob SquarePants (Mickey Mouse) SpongeBob played Oswald the Octopus in SpongeBob (Oswald) SpongeBob played Winnie the Pooh in The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants and The Many Adventures of Spongebob Squarepants He is a teddy bear. SpongeBob played Chuck E. Cheese in SpongeBob SquarePants (Chuck E. Cheese’s) SpongeBob played Tony Toponi in An Wuzzle Tail SpongeBob played Olaf the Snowman in Frozen (Cbismarck's Style) He is a snowman. SpongeBob played Olaf the Snowman in Frozen (Davidchannel's Version) He is a snowman. SpongeBob played Olaf the Snowman in Frozen Fever (Davidchannel's Version) He is a snowman. SpongeBob played Olaf the Snowman in Spongebob's Frozen Adventure (Davidchannel's Version) He is a snowman. SpongeBob played Olaf the Snowman in Frozen 2 (Davidchannel's Version) He is a snowman. spongebob played George beard in Captain Scatterbrain: The First Epic Movie He is a boy. SpongeBob played Agent Pleakley in Agnes & Scrat (Lilo & Stitch), Scrat! The Movie, Agnes & Scrat: The Series, Agnes & Scrat 2: Scrat Has A Glitch and Wile E. Coyote & Scrat: He is a skinny one-eyed alien SpongeBob played Sid in Ice Age (Vinnytovar Style), Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (Vinnytovar Style), Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (Vinnytovar Style), Ice Age 4: Continental Drift (Vinnytovar Style) and Ice Age 5: Collision Course (Vinnytovar Style) He is a sloth Spongebob Played Edd in Ed Edd 'n' Eddy He is smart Spongebob Played Mailbox in Spongebob Portrayals: *In SunBob ShimmerPants, The SunBob ShimmerPants Movie and The SunBob Movie: Girl In Space Played By Sunset Shimmer. *In SpongeDumbo, SpongeDumbo: Who Dumbo What Elephant and The Panther Giant, SpongeDumbo Meets Jedite the Strangler and Disney The Simpsons Movie, SpongeDumbo in "Fluttershy, Dumbo and Titans" and Madagascar (disneystyle8 Animals Style), SpongeDumbo in "Simba's Valentines Day" and Snow White's Delivery Service, SpongeDumbo in "Survival of the Morons" and The Water Girl (2012), The SpongeDumbo SquareElephant Movie and The SpongeDumbo Movie: Elephant Out of Water Played by Dumbo. *In DannyBob CatPants and The DannyBob CatPants Movie Played By Danny. *In Wooldoor Sockbat (Spongebob Squarepants), The Wooldoor Sockbat Movie (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) and The Wooldoor Movie: Sockbat Out of Paper (The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) Played By Wooldoor Sockbat. *In YogiBob BearPants and The YogiBob BearPants Movie Played By Yogi Bear. *In StarBob ButterflyPants, The StarBob ButterflyPants Movie, The StarBob Movie: Princess in Space Played By Star Butterfly. *In VesaBob SilventoinenPants Played by Vesa Silventoinen . *In SheenBob KidPants, The SheenBob KidPants Movie, The SheenBob Movie: Kid Out of Water Played by Sheen Estevez. *In LarryBob CucumberPants, The LarryBob CucumberPants Movie, The LarryBob Movie: Cucumber Out of Water Played by Larry the Cucumber. *In Pepe Le PewBob SkunkPants, The Pepe Le PewBob SkunkPants Movie, The Pepe Le PewBob SkunkPants Movie: Skunk Out of Water Played by Pepe Le Pew. *In ArthurBob AardvarkPants, ArthurBob ReadPants, and The ArthurBob ReadPants Movie Played by Arthur Read. *In LeapBob FrogPants and The LeapBob FrogPants Movie Played by Leap. *In RobinBob HoodPants and The RobinBob HoodPants Movie Played by Robin Hood. *In TimmyBob TurnerPants and The TimmyBob TurnerPants Movie Played by Timmy Turner. *In KaaBob Snake Pants and The KaaBob SnakePants Movie Played by Kaa. *In SoleilBob SpacebotPants. The SoleilBob SpacebotPants Movie, The SoleilBob SpacebotPants Movie: Spacebot Out of Galaxy he is played by Soleil Spacebot. *In Spongebob Squarepants spoof for 4000Movies he is played by Ron Stoppable. *In Spongebob Squarepants spoof for Paris2015 he is played by ???. *In StanleyBob GriffPants, He is played by Stanley Griff. *In SuperWhy ReaderPants, He is played by Super Why (character), Alpha Pig, Wonder Red, and Princess Presto. *In BubblesBob UtoniumPants, He is played by Bubbles. *In D.W.Bob ReadPants, he is played by D.W. Read. *In Batreg Bluepants, he is played by Batreg Bluepants the Bat. Gallery: Spongebob-squarepants-spongebob-squarepants-3.2.jpg SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Spongebob-squarepants-the-spongebob-movie-sponge-out-of-water-5.77.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants in The SpongeBob Movie Sponge Out of Water The Missing Link Nico Pedro and SpongeBob.png Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Gallery (59).jpg Spongebob-movie-trailer-2-1024x538.png Spongebob and patrick screaming.png Anthony.(Anime).The.Movie.2014.BRRip-aXXo_099.png|has seen in the courthouse from Anthony (Anime): The Movie by the right characters SPONGEBOB AND FRIENDS IN CGI.jpg Image (1).png SpongeBob.jpg SpongeBob SquarePants Winking an Eye and a Thumb Up.png spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5110.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5581.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5600.jpg|SpongeBob and Patrick crying spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5607.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5620.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6508.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6512.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6617.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6623.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6636.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6640.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6650.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6659.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6705.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6710.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6727.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6837.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6497.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6500.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8365.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8402.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8420.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8423.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8424.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8425.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4968.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4973.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4988.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4989.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5118.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5168.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5198.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5262.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5579.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7193.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7314.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7322.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7325.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7326.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7327.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7513.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7534.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7630.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7632.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7646.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7650.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7651.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7652.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7657.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7660.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7687.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2974.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2991.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2994.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3088.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3105.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3107.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3130.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3152.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3185.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7514.jpg Spongebob sandy krabs cgi.jpg Invincibubble spongebob.png|SpongeBob as Invincibubble Spongebob patrick sandy in cotton candy.jpg Spongebob and patrick foot.jpg Spongebob finger point.jpg Spongebob and his friends are lost in island.jpg Spongebob and friends are superheroes.jpg Spongebob and friends are flying.jpg Spongebob cgi.png Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2774.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2764.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2760.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2759.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1935.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1955.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1964.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1974.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2702.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2705.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2750.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2752.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2754.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2756.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2767.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5243.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5249.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5250.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5419.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5410.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5330.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5326.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5325.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5323.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5318.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5314.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4242.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4240.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4239.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4234.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8458.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8459.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8460.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8461.jpg Patrick punch.png MARGO.png Spongebob patties.png Spongebob is anger.png Spongebob and his hero friends.jpg Spongebob and friends are superheroes.jpg Spongebob purpose.png Krabs talk to burger beard.jpg SB 10th Wedding 01HR.jpg Spongebobandplanktonkaren.jpg Spongebob excuse.jpg Spongebob dont get it.jpg Spongebobpromblem.png Spongebob red bat.png Spongebob and patrick for today.jpg Krabs keep secret.jpg Krabs good job.jpg Patricktalktofoot.jpg Sandytookhemlet.png Spongebobteamwork.jpg Spongebobpointsauce.png Spongebobplanktonsmilescheese.png Spongebobgaryburger.jpg Spongebobbye.png Spongebob and friends 3d.png Inivicbubble_get_up.png Spongebob_surrounder.jpg Spongebob_happy_gary_patty.png Spongebob super heroes sb2.jpg Spongebob thank you bubbles.jpg Spongebob is parade plane.jpg Spongebob and friends about island.jpg Patrick pick spongebob.jpg Krabs happy pants.jpg Spongebob think about it.png Spongebob talk to krabs.png Spongebob lied down.png Patrick train with spongebob.png Patrick said spongebob is ready.png Krabs talk to spongebob.png Spongebob get krusty krab.png Spongebob so run.png Spongebob run.png Spongebob how.png Patrick teach spongebob.png Spongebobinivibubbleandteam.png Spongebobhideinthedoor.png Spongebobaboutdolphins.png Spongebob to find patrick.png Spongebob tell burger beard about story.png Spongebob point at krabby patties.png Spongebob look a bun.png Spongebob his phone.jpg Spongebob get a key.jpg Spongebob found his formlua.png Spongebob and plankton fall.jpg Spongebob and krabs stopped plankton.png Patrick sad about it.png Patrick get stretch.png Krabs wanted plankton.png Spongebob gasps about.png Spongebob in the future.jpg Time machine spongebob 2.jpg Spongbob and team are flying.jpg Patrick hugs spongebob.jpg Patrick back body.jpg Spongebob thumbs smile.jpg Spongebob taste like french fries.jpg Spongebob mad at plankton.jpg Patrick hold mayo.jpg Spongebob and plankton are going to find sandy.png SpongeBob-Movie-BD 17.png SpongeBob-Movie-BD 16.png SpongeBob-Movie-BD 15.png SpongeBob-Movie-BD 11.png Squidward mad at Spongebob.png Spongebob say something.png Spongebob sandy is in trouble.png Spongebob got problem about sandy.png Spongebob does not get it.png Spongebob about rodeo.png Squidward yelling fire.png Squidward buring up his hand.png Spongebob with note.png Spongebob says about wrong.png Spongebob mess up squidward.png Krabs look at squidward.png Spongebob watching at squidward buring.png Spongebob screaming.png Spongebob gasping.png Spongebob-spongebob-squarepants-31312711-1280-1024.jpg|Imagination! Spongebob surpise for squidward.jpg Squidward says patrick will not leave us alone.png Squidward losing powers.png Spongebob tell something.png Spongebob stop patrick.png Spongebob fish beach ditch.png Spongebob anniversary krusty krab.png Spongebob and squidward heard patrick.png Spongebob and patrick walk road.png Spongebob prepare to be teamwork.jpg Spongebob kicking here.jpg Spongebob about things.png Spongebob tell krabs job.png Spongebob meet mr weeiner.png Spongebob love his job.png Spongebob krabby patty on the top.png Spongebob ask the gentlemen.png Stop playing IN MY YARD!.png Are you ready to go crazy!.png Spongebob laughing.png Spongebob friend with squidward.png Spongebob and patrick angry.png Krabs and boys.png Spongebob and plankton about teamwork.png Squidward best friend not at all.png Bubblestand_Gallery_(10).jpg DSCN0617.JPG Wet_Painters_060.png Wet_Painters_068.png Wet_Painters_098.png Batponge.jpg Enemy_in_lawSB2.jpg The_Pink_Purloiner_04.jpg Shell_of_a_Man_034.png Spongebob tell gary about plankton with robot gary.png Spongebob see a window open.png Spongebob and the team to fight burger beard.png Spongebob and patrick and mayo.png Invincibubble and the super heroes join hands again.png Plankton point at a guard.png Spongebob selfish and evil.png Spongebob says about sandy hide.png Spongebob had a dream.png Spongebob forluma back.png Spongebob about everyone serivce.png Spongebob fix spatula.jpg Spongebob touch a hole.png Spongebob get a point.png Spongebob and patrick so scared.png Spongebob and patrick saw a ghost 2.png Spongebob and patrick saw a ghost 1.png Spongebob and patrick are screaming of terror.png Spongebob afraid a monster.png Patrick think about everything.png Patrick fight monsters.png Patrick afraid.png Patrick right back.png Spongebob play with squidward.jpg 2A1D636F-75EC-4629-BB6F-44044E64E178.png Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1175.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1103.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1050.jpg Spongebob Squarepants (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Benny the Bull.jpg Squidward ask spongebob visit.png Spongebob visit squidward house.png And stop fluffing this pillow!.png Spongebob see police about law.png Spongebob watch gary nude.png Spongebob scares a creature.png Spongebob says about Lord Poltergeist.png Spongebob says a coin.png Spongebob saws monsters.png Spongebob and patrick are seeing the pizza with anchovies.png Spongebob about name.png Sandy angry at spongebob.png Patrick talk to Lord Poltergeist.png Patrick point at Lord Poltergeist.png Patrick plays squidward without spongebob.png Patrick not nice to talk about scary.png Spongebob gasps about jail.png Spongebob gasps at fried sqiudward.png Mr krabs get mad at spongebob.png Spongebob will never ditch again.png Spongebob and everybody screaming at texas.png Spongebob and everybody screaming at bull frog.png Sandy about secret patty.png Spongebob sad about not normal.png Spongebob crying about normal.png Spongebob find his hands.png Spongebob lying is wrong.png Spongebob in ghoul house.png Spongebob and patrick screaming at fisherman 2.png Spongebob and patrick screaming at fisherman 1.png Spongebob and patrick are screaming again.png Spongebob and pat scare at poster.png Spongebob point himself in the eyes.png Spongebob and patrick see the pirate ship.png Spongebob and patrick running with screaming.png Spongebob and sandy stick together.png Spongebob and patrick tell sandy to sorry.png Планктон 030 0001.jpg Spongebob looking a new student.png Spongebob gasps a new driver.png Spongebob do eyes.png Spongebob phone call.png Spongebob see town.png 814.png Spongebob calls patrick on fire.png Spongebob shocked birthday grandma.png Spongebob says his house is got flooded.png Spongebob shocked about glue.png Spongebob about crying.png Spongebob-spongebob-squarepants-135335 1024 768.jpg Spongebob's Inflatable Pants.png|Spongebob's Inflatable Pants SpongeBob_SquarePants_(Season_1).PNG Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-7649.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-7646.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-7645.jpg sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-7655.jpg sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-7656.jpg sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-7658.jpg sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-7680.jpg sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-7747.jpg sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-7749.jpg sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-7750.jpg sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-7751.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-9631.jpg Spongebob bubbles plankton.png Spongebob about team.png Spongebob is about team.jpg Spongebobsmilekrabbypatties.png SpongeBob SquarePants (Season 1).png 66c0f3951cf18634e632c383284ab1f7.png Spongebob new version.png Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-6659.jpg Thumbs_Losing_Interest.png TwoThumbsDown032.jpg Ep043a - Just One Bite (529).jpg Ep150a - Krusty Dogs (163).jpg Ep150a - Krusty Dogs (088).jpg Ep150a - Krusty Dogs (087).jpg 63689B26-9FED-41D8-A741-D6A10EE949B3.png C92AFA03-A94C-4E5D-8695-B20C4B5F6E8D.png 135596A3-C5F5-4D0B-A5D4-F47704DA313A.png Windy Cloudless Night.jpg Windy Morning.jpg Excited Exercising Spongebob.png Character Spoof Tank Gang.png Finding Stanley Meme.png SpongeBob (2004).png IMG 20190324 174424.jpg Fry Cook Games (What Should've Happened).jpg IMG 20191112 202107124~2.jpg Spongebob-squarepants-patrick-star-spongebob-20c5bd3892e6f60ee4709ed8e833a0c1.png category:asexual Characters Category:asexual Villains Category:asexual Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Sponges Category:Spongebob Squarepants Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:White Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Twilight Sparkle's Xiaolin Ohanna Category:Story Category:Dexter's Adventures Heroes Category:Silly Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Can you feel the love tonight Category:Small Characters Category:Big Characters Category:Idiots Category:Memes Category:Annoying Characters Category:SpongeBob and Sandy Category:Comedic Category:Comedy Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Paramount Characters Category:Nickelodeon Heroes Category:CGI Characters Category:Nickelodeon Movies Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Adults Category:Nervous characters Category:Characters Who Wear Glasses Category:Rated PG Characters Category:Kids Category:Characters with freckles Category:Dumb Characters Category:Stupid Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Smart Characters Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Energetic Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Characters with buck teeth Category:Comedians Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Little Charmers Characters Category:Riders Category:Musicians Category:Brothers Category:Robot Chicken Characters Category:Characters with blue eyes Category:1986 births Category:Characters voiced by Tom Kenny Category:Screaming Characters Category:Laughing Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Skellington's Revenge Characters Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Mascots Category:SuperMarioLogan Characters Category:1999 Introductions Category:Hyperactive Characters Category:SpongeBob and Joy Category:Heroes in Distress Category:Adorable Characters Category:Characters who jump Category:Greedy Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Family Guy Characters Category:SpongeBob and Jenny Category:SpongeBob and Lincoln Category:SpongeBob and Merida Category:Young Adults Category:Animals Category:Asexual Category:Sons Category:Grandsons Category:Cousins Category:Nephews Category:Characters named Bob Category:Creeps Category:Gay Category:Goofy Characters Category:Youtube Poop Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Bastards Category:Neckless Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Characters who smoke Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Assholes Category:Buttmonkeys Category:Nincompoops Category:Knuckleheads Category:Gay Characters Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Entertaining Characters Category:Halarious Characters Category:Dullards Category:Characters in love Category:Idiotic Heroes Category:Numbskulls Category:Pranksters Category:Lunkbots Category:Simpletons Category:TV-Y7 Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Crybabies Category:Yes Category:Great Alliance Category:Obnoxious Characters Category:Characters Appeared With The Logo Category:Homosexuals Category:Angry Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Xenophobes Category:Sexy Characters Category:Rude Characters Category:Thin Characters Category:Tall Characters Category:Brainy Characters Category:Nerds Category:Ugly Characters Category:Dimwitted Characters Category:Cowboys Category:Cowards Category:Animal Kindness Category:Soap Category:Trash Talking Characters Category:Characters who are not ugly Category:Bald Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:High-Temperd Characters Category:Smartest Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Children Category:Annoying Children Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Villains with Good Counterparts Category:Non Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:MAD Characters Category:Pirates Category:False Antagonist Category:Characters Who Shout NOO!!! Category:Skunk's Friends Category:Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:TheTureDisneyKing Category:Hewan Gizaw Characters Category:Simba and SpongeBob Category:Smurfs The Lost Inside Out Mr. Peabody and Robinsons Characters Category:An Animal Story Category:Gay Heroes Category:Gay Villains Category:Titototter Characters Category:Lifeguards Category:Davidchannel Category:SpongeBob SquarePants x Jenny Wakeman